I can't live without you
by Jess Obsessed
Summary: ON HOLDWhat if Rory had talked to Jess after she said no to him in Last Week Fights, This Week Tights. What I would have wanted to happen.


**A/N-**This takes place after Last Week Fights, This Week Tights. The italics is something that was said in Last Week Fights, This Week Tights. This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you think. I'm planning on continuing this story if you guys like it.

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing here. The characters aren't mine so don't sue me.

"_Don't say no just to make me stop talking or make me go away. Only say no if you really don't want to be with me_." Jess half yells as he waits for Rory's answer.

"_No!_" Rory yells in his face.

Jess looks like he's been slapped. They stare at each other for a few seconds the jess turns and walks away. He keeps walking and slams the door. He gets out side and doesn't know where to go. He sits down against the wall and starts to cry.

"God how could I be so stupid! I shouldn't have come here!" Jess yells through tears as he slams his foot on the ground.

Meanwhile Rory is still standing there looking shocked. 'I can't believe I just did that!' She thought, 'I have to go talk to mom!'

Rory walks outside with tears in her eyes as she tries to remember where her car is. She looks to the side and jumps when she sees Jess.

"Oh, Jess! I'm so sorry I-" Rory starts but Jess gets up and walks away. "Wait!"

Jess turns and looks at her before he gets in his car. He starts the car but Rory jumps in.

"Rory leave! Haven't you hurt me enough tonight?" Jess yells at her, somewhat squeaky since he's been crying.

"Jess, let me talk to you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it like that!"

"What, how did you want to say it Rory? Come on tell me, this I want to hear."

"Jess I didn't mean to say no. You just…you come to me and say huge things that release all my feeling for you that I thought were gone. You can't just walk away and leave my life. You need to give me time to process this."

"What do you want me to do, turn and sit on a box and read a book while you call your mom and friends and ask their opinions? No. Rory this is something you want or don't. Sitting here with you is killing me. So just tell me what you have to so I can stop feeling like this."

"I….I…."

"You what? Jeez, come on."

"I…I…love you." She says barely above a whisper. "I love you. I love you I love you I love you!" she's getting louder each time she said it. "I would have told you when I saw you last but you just drop the bomb and leave. You don't even give me a minute to sort out all my feelings. I thought I was over you. I wasn't. You could've known that sooner if you just-"

Jess just grabs her and kisses her. One of those passionate kisses that make her feel so loved. She pulls away and says with a goofy grin, "Good things come to those who wait." He just kisses her again.

"I'm so sorry about last year, I just…I didn't want to hurt you."

Rory suddenly stiffens. "Well you did. You hurt me bad and I couldn't figure out why you would leave me."

"I have never been that close to someone before. It scared me. God Rory you scared the crap out of me. I didn't want to hurt you. But I guess I did anyway."

"Yeah, you did." She said quietly, "I had loved you then, but then you left and I didn't know what to do. I just pushed everything to the back of my mind and tried to forget. I had. Then you showed up and told me you loved me and I realized that I never stopped. These past months have been torture. I tried to re-forget you but I couldn't. I needed you...here…with me."

Jessgrabs Rory in a huge hug and whispers in her ear, "I'm here now, I meant what I said in there, you can count on me. I love you Rory Gilmore."

They pull apart and she gives him a small kiss on the lips. "Well, what do we do now?"

"Let's pack up your stuff and bring it to stars hollow to you mom's house. That's where you were going to go right?"

"Yupp."

"I think we should move in together in an apartment near Yale. I graduated high school in California and I think I want to go here to."

Rory squeals and gives him a huge hug and a long lingering kiss. She sits back and smiles.

Jess just can't help not to give her one of his rare sexy smiles.

The two get out of his car and load boxes in his and Rory's cars. They make planes to meet and Rory's house to drop of her stuff.

They kiss goodbye and both are all smiles the whole trip back home. Jess just sits and thinks of ways to thank Luke for the books that changed his life.

Rory calls her mom to tell her the great news. She hurriedly punched in her mom's cell number. And was bouncing in her seat while it rang.

Meanwhile in Star Hollow…

Lorelai is walking outside after she decided she couldn't sleep because of the 'moment' she and Luke had shared. Her phone starts to ring and after finding it she answered. "Hello."

"Hey mom guess what!"

"You bought me new shoes?"

"No. Jess came to visit me at Yale."

"No way. Oh my god, what happened! Tell mommy everything!"

"Well you no the date the grandma set me up with?"

"Yeah, go on."

"Well, it sucked and I had no way of getting home so I called Dean. And he picked me up and brought me back to Yale. We were in the hallway talking and Jess bursts in. I had to get Dean to leave and Jess wanted me to go away with him."

"Oh no, Rory! No! Please tell me you didn't! Rory!"

"I didn't. I told him no. Then he left."

"Like always."

"Mom…"

"Sorry, go on."

"So then I went outside to go talk to you and he was sitting out side my dorm building, crying. I tried to talk to him but he got in his car. So I got in to. Then we were arguing and I told him I loved him."

"Rory!"

"Then we talked and we are going to get an apartment by Yale and he's going to apply there! He finished high school in California. Isn't this great! We are on our way here with all my boxes to store at our house until we get our apartment."

"Is he in the car with you?" Lorelai asks, trying to be calm.

"No, he took his car I am in mine. Mom, what's wrong?"

"Rory, he broke your heart. No you are going to go crawling back to him?"

"No. Mom we talked. We solved everything. Aren't you happy for me? I found some I really love that loves me to. Why aren't you happy?" Rory said, close to tears.

"No I am happy; just give my some time babe. I just need some time."

"Okay, bye. I love you!"

"I love you too, bye."

Lorelai closed her phone and walked into Luke's. After that phone call she needed coffee 'I can't believe he came back. Oh that boy makes me so mad!' she thought as she waited fro Luke to come so she could order.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" Luke asks his eyes full of concern.

"Your nephew is back and just swept my daughter off her feet again."

"Wow. Wow. That is just great isn't it?"

"They both said I love you."

"What? Oh he better not hurt Rory, or I will kill him. I'll kill him. Oh my god, where are they?"

"They are on their way to stars hollow to bring Rory's things to my house until they get their apartment."

"What! Apartment! What are you talking about!"

"Jess finished high school in California and now they are going to move in together near Yale and, get this, both go there. Do you believe it!" Lorelai has been upset this whole conversation, "Coffee, Luke I need coffee!"

"Wow. Just wow. They hit it off quick. Wait how did they decide this?"

"Jess came to Yale and told Rory to go away with him. Rory said no and Jess left then she saw Jess crying outside and they had an argument in his car and then they made up for the past year. God, how did this happen? Jeez I need coffee!"

"Well I guess he-"

"Oh my god, I have to get home, they are both dropping off Rory's stuff! Catch you later Luke!"

Lorelai runs out leaving a dumbfounded Luke standing at the counter. 'What about your coffee?' hethought. What about the moment they earlier shared, was it now gone?

"You need to take some action and stop watching her go." Jess whispered in his ear.

"Jess! Oh wow you're here. I thought you were going to Lorelai's to drop off Rory's stuff."

"Jeez word gets around here fast."

"Upstairs, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Get upstairs now!" Luke yells as he pushes Jess. The town's people eagerly look on.

Luke slams the apartment door and begins pacing as Jess sits down looking amused.

"Okay. Now that you're in love," wincing a little as he said love, "We need some rules. You will not have uh, um, uh, physical intimacy with Rory until she is ready. Understood?"

"Gee Uncle Luke, really I thought I would rush into things and lose the one person I love again. Jeez I'm not an idiot. I know."

"No Jess you can be an idiot."

"Huh, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Jess…"

"This is Rory, she's not like Shane. We won't have sex until Rory is ready okay?

"Don't talk dirty around me mister."

Jess just smirks.

Meanwhile at Lorelai's….

"Rory!" Lorelai screams as she runs in the house after seeing Rory's car in the driveway, "Hun where are you!"

"Kitchen!" Rory calmly yells back.

"We need to talk, where is that…that…boy?" She asks looking disgusted when she said boy.

"At Luke's we brought all my stuff in here so I told him I would meet him at Luke's. Mom, what's up?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"You are in love Rory, and Jess is experienced."

"Oh god, mom! I know. Don't have sex until I'm ready. I know I'm not going to unless I'm ready. And Jess won't rush things. He really loves me mom."

"Are you thinking about it?"

"Maybe."

"I still want you to let me know, okay?"

"Okay, mom, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can we go to Luke's now? I need to talk to Jess. Oh no did you tell Luke?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I-oh no our moment! I hope he doesn't think it didn't happen because I was just upset! Oh no!"

"Mom what are you talking about?"

"I think I'm dating Luke."

**Please review people!**


End file.
